Discussioni utente:YUBBO
Ripristino Dopo che un imbecille numero 1 mi ha cambiato il nome della pagina di discussione (e dell'utente), sono stato costretto a ripristinarla in "maniera artigianale". Può essere che abbia "perso qualche pezzo per strada", tipo le firme etc... spero vada bene, comunque cominciamo!--Yubbo 20:06, lug 4, 2011 (UTC) Benvenuto Ciao YUBBO, benvenuto su Gruntpedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Gruntpedia Wiki. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- JhonTheSpartan117 (Discussione) 17:22, mag 28, 2010 Come Fare Vorrei fare un articolo nuovo( la pistola al plasma) ma non so come mettere nella categoria armi. scusa ho un problema con i template e ogni volta che cerco di inserire nn mi va Arbiter15 15:19, giu 30, 2010 (UTC) quindi quando apro(nn in codice sorgente) dv inserire le parentesi graffe? ma per inserirle c'è un tasto sulla tastiera? grazie 1000 c'è l'ho fatta!! :D JTS Ciao, hai Skipe? Msn? 19:24, set 30, 2010 (UTC) Fatto. Domani mi occupo dello skin 19:42, set 30, 2010 (UTC) nonwikileaks è una wiki che si interessa di satirica politica e di voci di wikileaks,allora mi aiuti?george 15:42, dic 9, 2010 (UTC)Bj24 tranquillo l'ho già creata,cmq compli per halopedia va bene fa qualche paginageorge 16:01, dic 9, 2010 (UTC)Bj24 MA NON HAI SCRITTO ANCORA ARTICOLI.87.4.99.57 16:36, dic 9, 2010 (UTC)Bj24 nonwikileaks wiki, devi sempre digitare wiki Prevenzione contro gli articoli-cazzata Ultimamente un paio d utenti scrivono cose a caso, ke ne dici d creare un manuale x niubbi cosi da prevenire simili scempi? Giuliano Cordovana 22:29, dic 11, 2010 (UTC) non si potrebbe mettere nel messaggio di benvenuto? Giuliano Cordovana 00:47, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) non funzionerebbe, se una persona è talmente stupida da venire bannata da nonciclopedia... io proporrei piuttosto di cancellare subito gli articoli demenziali, e di bannare gli autori, così risolviamo la cosa. 343 Guility Spark 10:17, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) ben fatto! ricorda però di cancellare anche la discussione degli articoli cancellati che ne dici di mettere che in halo 2 gli elite sono tantissimi nel livello di new mombasa e in ODST sono morti Dah! 17:39, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) dobbiamo fare la voce di halo 3! mi offro io se vuoi, l'ho finito 1 milione di volte e so vandalizzarlo. Dah! 21:08, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) okay mi sarebbe utile l'aiutino cmq voglio aiutare questa wiki che può diventare grande e mi servirebbe diventarne amministratore anche per migliorare l'estetica cioè dai grigio e arancio sn tristi io farei azzurro cm di tradizione Dah! 11:21, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) va bene, miglioralo te anche se non è facile devo dire perchè questa la vedranno tutti quelli che si iscriveranno sul sito. Dah! 12:50, gen 11, 2011 (UTC) posso diventare amministratore di gruntpedia ? ciao sono Rtas'vadumee un nuovo utente e sono abbastanza noob da aver scritto il primo articolo senza guardare i termini da rispettare, comunque non credo di aver combinato casini, se vi interessa l'articolo è Team sniper grazie. Ok grazie allora dimmi se poi combino qualche cagata ma please non cancellatimi gli articoli piuttosto melo dite e li modifico io "Rtas'vadumee 15:48, feb 5, 2011 (UTC)" ban scusa per quella foto ma mi ha detto Rtas'vadumee di metterla e per il resto i miei articoli puoi spiegarmi cosa non va perchè evidentemente nn capisco... comunque sull' articolo sui warthog missile cosa nn ti è piaciuto??? ok ho capito mi dispiace Tassisti Fermoni Andiamo, lo so che vuoi scriverlo XD hai già qualche idea??? "Rtas'vadumee 18:43, feb 11, 2011 (UTC)" ti ha preso la febbre dei tassisti eh?XD adesso tocca ai tassisti suicidi. tra l'altro ho visto la modifica di Rtas' vadumee che ne dici dell' articolo? a me piaceva l'idea del cannibalismo vista la brutalità di Rtas ma mi sa che l'articolo è un pò corto. P.S: guardati Lord Hood. "Rtas'vadumee 00:01, feb 13, 2011 (UTC)" Ologrammi Ciao YUBBO sono un nuovo utente, mi piacerebbe fare un'articolo sugli ologrammi, e di come la gente li usi come spam...XD Ho la tua benedizione?????? mentre pensiamo agli ologrammi se vuoi guarda wraith "Un flood a caso 00:44, feb 13, 2011 (UTC)" Oneshot chiariscimi le idee su questa simpatica procedura di cui sono stato più volte vittima, ke magari ci scrivo qualcosa, "Rtas'vadumee 13:43, feb 13, 2011 (UTC)" Reach Mi è venuta un' idea per un articolo su Reach, ad esempio scriverlo Reich e spingere sul fatto ke sia la roccaforte dei TALO, ke da ke mondo e mondo si sa ke sono nazisti, ma devo ancora svilupparla, resta in attesa di idee fulminanti :) "Rtas'vadumee 18:04, feb 13, 2011 (UTC)" mah nn so neanche io vedrò se mi viene in mente qualcosa di scompisciante se un'idea mi passa per caso nel cervello vedrò di bloccarla il tempo necessario a scriverla XD "Rtas'vadumee 21:37, feb 13, 2011 (UTC)" non hai letto che la dovevo sviluppare?! e tu cosa proporresti? PS. nn x sfottere Come si aggiungono le citazioni? sai come si fà? Giuliano Cordovana 16:32, feb 20, 2011 (UTC) Esploratori c'è un anonimo che ha appena scritto una nuova pagina, esploratori, dici che vale la pena di aggiungere qualcosa? come inizio nn c'è male."Rtas'vadumee 11:24, feb 23, 2011 (UTC)" Ciao yubbo... mi chiedevo se avessi dato un occhiata a Grunt Norris, a me non piace, vuoi sistemarlo? se vuoi lo sistemo io... by Un flood a caso ey Yubbo, ho creato poco fa una wiki, però avrei qualche problema con temi e roba varia, potresti aiutarmi? la wiki è questa http://it.masseffectpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_pedia_Wiki Giuliano Cordovana 22:18, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Potresti aiutarmi facendo una buona pagina principale. Per i template ne ho trovati solo 2 qui. Poi se sai qualcosa si Mass Effect puoi scrivere qualcosa, grazie in anticipo Giuliano Cordovana 11:31, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) scusa un attimo hai cancellato una pagina che ci ho messo un anno a scriverla sulla misisone di halo 3 i covenant senza nenake dare motivazioni o quello che ti pare quando ci sn pagine stupidissime che rimangono li senza che nessuno le calcoli oppure altre incoerenti...se questa è una nonciclopedia di halo anche le missioni devono essere prese in giro...tipo ci sn 1000 pagine su covenant bestemmiatori che sn tutte uguali in pratica cambia solo la razza ma il contenuto è uguale...poi fosse fatta male come pagina... a cmq nn mi sn firmato sn Spartan B26 Gamertag qual' è la tua gamertag? "Rtas'vadumee 20:48, apr 2, 2011 (UTC)" odst o talo? ho notato ke ci sono due articoli ke trattano lo stesso argomento, ODST e TALO, (quest' ultimo è tuo tra l'altro) sono necessari tutti e due? "Rtas'vadumee 20:04, mag 13, 2011 (UTC)" Manuali nn sarebbe male introdurre la categoria manuali, simile a nonciclopedia. ne ho gia in mente uno. ti fidi? "Rtas'vadumee 11:40, giu 2, 2011 (UTC)" bah a me era venuto in mente "come rovesciare l'ONI e instaurare una dittatura" vediamo di metterci al lavoro..."Rtas'vadumee 11:46, giu 2, 2011 (UTC)" attesa soddisfatta, leggi qui. "Rtas'vadumee 13:32, giu 2, 2011 (UTC)" carina l'aggiunta del bunga bunga, nn c'avevo pensato :)"Rtas'vadumee 18:29, giu 2, 2011 (UTC)" Halo 4 Dovremo fare un articolo su Halo 4, potremo mettere l'accento sul fatto che non sia altro che una mossa commerciale e che i fan si son gasati troppo solo per 1 minuto di video, tu che ne pensi? Giuliano Cordovana 20:20, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) a dire il vero quello volevo metterlo per iul remake di CE, però vediamo. ci sta per tutte e due le voci!Yubbo 21:45, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Vista la piega che stà prendendo il gioco farei un riferimento a Mass Effect, così dapo Call of Halo avremo Mass Halo Effect, il cui nome ci stà pure bene 09:45, giu 12, 2011 (UTC) non conosco mass effect molto bene :( ma un rpg che cosa sarebbe di preciso?Yubbo 12:09, giu 12, 2011 (UTC)